DFS Lavie (Story)
The New Universes: DFS Lavie is the continuation of the TNU Core Storyline. It was once part of the Ninth Fleet and is now a member of Bravo Fleet’s Task Force 99 written through a collaborative writing medium (Play by Post Role Playing Game). The game takes place in 4566 following the crew of the Delta Force Ship Lavie which is commanded by Yuka Layton as part of the Trinity Special Operations Unit under the command of President Hukari Carain. The ship is tasked with missions of priority to the Federation Government; usually these missions are tactical in nature or in some cases the ship also conducts diplomatic missions. This story also further explores some of the alternate history of the Core Storyline and explains more about Jim Olend along with his dealings of a rather questionable nature. There is also additional discoveries regarding "magical" technologies in this story and Yuka Layton becomes the main character during this arc of the story. The story writing is overseen by Josh Hina and Brian Furman. This covers Act 1 events only. For act 2 see the forum. Key Cast For an updated list of characters please see the Lavie forum. Summary Summary So Far Narrated by: Yuka Layton This whole strange adventure starts after I ended up in the “future”… The year 4566… I was approached by a recruiter with the Galactic Federation’s Delta Force and from there my life only gets weirder and weirder… I meet RINZ-00 a mech who I later find out is actually alive… Go figure; right? He and I go back to his home ship only to be told that we MUST enslave the populous to serve some screwed up galactic domination plot or something… Obviously we say no and so we run to hide in some asteroids… This is where the DFS Lavie comes in… The ship and its crew offer us safe harbor until this all is resolved. Long story short; it isn’t resolved because a fight ensues but the ship though the brilliant work of Alex Werner manages to escape back to Earth. While on Earth no questions are asked and I was assigned to lead the Lavie’s non-existent mech battalion. The Lavie was then called to offer some help to a planet whose orbital station just… disappeared… Jeane Dumont; the ships new diplomat and soon to be First Officer and I were sent to investigate one end of the problem while Kirin Dragmawl; a time traveling Japanese warrior who can… summon… creatures from the… I think the depths of hell but… I don’t actually know where they come from… and Mark Thorson the ships normal Chief Engineer investigate the other. Jeane and I find out that the station disappearing is part of some experiment. Thorson is killed by Kirin finds the object they were using to conduct these experiments and… Well… He vaporizes it… This guy… he just piles up the bodies… He scares me… Anyway when we get back to the ship the R&D Specialist whom is now Chief Engineer Scott Johnson gave Lavie (Lumiere) the ships then AI a human form (He did this to RINZ too… He is scary too). Since there was nothing more for us to do we left the planet and returned home. When we get back to Earth we get some new crew including Sophie Archer and Tyrone Johnson. We also learn more about our Security Chief Koto Kengori’s mad coffee addiction… How that is relevant to anything I don’t even know… Yeah… So our next “request for help” is from a planet full of snow and uh… It is far away… While traveling to this planet I get to know Jeane better. She and I actually become lovers… Tyrone, Koto and Kirin shoot things, conduct madness and generally just be… confusing… Actually… not just confusing absolutely insane… Almost as insane as the fact that our shuttle pilot is never seen or heard from… Lars… Where oh where are you… RINZ and I are the only ones who even know you exist to date I think… We finally arrived at this… Snowy form of hell… Since we did not actually get anyone killed last mission Sophie Archer sends Jeane and I down with Lavie to scout things out and see what we are dealing with. Being lost we ask for directions and information from a guy who lives on this planet; Nedious Luminos. He gives us the services of his giant snow wolf with whom Jeane can talk named Adar and Ned gives me a new gun. Adar takes us to a broken-down police blockade where we meet with Arianna Manomi from the Citizen Welfare Ministry’s Special Armored Division. Think of them as the mech police for the planets so far out that no one from the actual government cares about them… DYSTOPIA MUCH! She tells us the people here are fucking insane and went all up in her face and wrecked her poor allies that she came with. Those same insane people attacked us and after Lavie knocked me unconscious and forcefully dragged me away to safety (>_>) we come back down with Tyrone and Kirin… Some enemies died… Simply put… We then return to the ship cause after such a fight… Yeah… The next day after Jim Olend convinced me to convince the command staff to send us back down we start searching for survivors and meet Sirus McCormick… So dreamy… He is an ass though. He takes us to the local government office which is full of signs of a past battle and… more death… One of the only survivors gives us information on what happened and directs us to a crashed ship where rioters were… More death… Notice a reoccurring theme… Too many people died… Anyway… Sophie puts me in charge of excavating the crashed ship and figuring out why everyone went all mad cause of it… We find some survivors from the crashed ship and… eh… conscript them… But… A wall of snakes and fun little critters who made this crashed ship their home don’t take too kindly to that so we have to run away. After running I meet an android who was stored in the mech pilot locker room called Chisa… Uh… Why would they just… Never mind… She joins the crew to help us and learn about humanity… Sounds like what Lumiere and RINZ are doing… I’m the only one who calls Lumiere by her name beh… Moving on so I stop going off on tangents… We go back down to the planet again to deal with the snakes and recover tools and stuff cause our ship got all messed up by some technology apocalypse that is happening… Well the snakes apparently had some giant mother snake or something cause I giant snake tried to eat RINZ and I as the wall of snakes consumes the away team. RINZ and I run back to the ship and prepare to get help sent. Then I meet our new mech pilot… Seth… He does not care about anything… Like seriously… Nothing someone could probably streak by him and he wouldn’t even care… The ship heads to help on the planet and Seth; thinking he can be all awesome tries to go save the day… Nope… RINZ has to save him from himself as the ship torpedoes poor snakes to hell and Kirin… kills more poor organisms… This guy seriously needs to stop murdering everything… With a job “WELL” done we pick up whatever is left on the planet and leave preparing to head for repairs after that techno doom… And… President Hukari Carian or someone who works for her apparently like trolling me cause they want me to take COMMAND of a starship… How do you think I can do that… Even this summary is all disjointed… Eh… They do it anyway… So yeah… I’m captain now I guess and RINZ… went from being RINZ to being RINZ… This all is way too confusing for me… Please save me from this fucked up future please!? The ship is now on the way to Deep Space 741 to get repaired and for the crew to take some time off. Meanwhile I get to read books for the next century… They said they can just put them in my head… Technology is still a thing even after an apocalypse apparently. So… time off… watch our fearless insane Dr. Hax Saw start forcing people to take some experimental pills or something… Oh wait… he already did that to me. I feel like the universe is trolling me by doing this too me but at least it is better than being all depressed over Julian leaving… Who would have thought they would make some twenty year old with mental issues who was once blind a Captain… Maybe they are really… really short handed? We arrived at Deep Space 741 on what we thought was leave… Some people got time off but most of us had things to get done… Our Engineers worked with the Fleet Yards team to fix up the ship… RINZ and I decided to go to his homeworld only to find it destroyed. We fought a RINZ copy and I barely saved us from being killed because RINZ wanted to stay and fight. Getting away from the enemy after extreme damage to RINZ I called for help. A Federation ship rescued us and went back to the station. At about this time Seth and Lumiere went to go see his master… A short time passes while they train me up to take over the ship and RINZ learns how to better himself… Kirin also was arrested for his past actions. Kirin was released and his powers sealed only to be unlocked by me. On the ship that brought RINZ and I back a marine detachment was assigned to the ship… The leader of this team Marine Captain Aidan Thornton. Strangely enough Lars was found inside of RINZ… Something to do with his original people… No idea about that though… We were granted permission to leave the station and so we headed out to go rescue an intel agent only to realize it was a trap… There was no intel agent… FSF attacks us and so we fight them and defeat the Tack Group they sent to fight us as well though good work on Aidan’s part we capture their commander and interrogate him after he requests amnesty through a loophole used for terrorists since he is not actually an enemy combatant. Aidan and I… start seeing each other… After arriving back at Deep Space 741 we find it was taken over by FSF forces… They wanted to start a war I guess. We send RINZ off to rescue his people and wipe out the research facility where they were experimenting on them while we fight the entirety of the FSF forces at the station. With help of station security, we manage to retake the facility… Though the enemy commander… They somehow… Had Julian. Julian ends up being killed by station security in their attempt to subdue the enemy commander. Aidan and I grow closer as a result of this and we are summoned back to Earth… During our travel back RINZ and I reaffirm our commitment to help each other save the galaxy from FSF’s madness… Even if our marriage didn’t work that doesn’t mean we can’t be by each other’s side. Aidan and I also start dating too… We were just about to Earth when Jim Olend appears and he won’t leave me alone so after he attacks me for hitting him with the help of Lonhorn we subdue him and throw him in the brig. We arrive at Earth and before our meeting with Hukari Aidan and I go out on a date and we make a commitment to each other that we will save the world… Galaxy… whatever… Six months… It feels like years now… My life has changed so much in this short time… We now are going to meet with Hukari and rumor has it she is going to be giving us a larger ship to help make our goals in Trinity more attainable. The New Universes: DFS Lavie Mission 6; Part 2: What it is to be Human August 12th 4566 1630 Narrated by Lumiere Trouve Life is said to be something only Humans and other living beings can experience and yet we have advanced so far that even “things” like me can become part of that which is “life”. I am now as living as everyone else and though I am still learning about life as with everyone in the military I have a duty to defend my comrades in arms; it just so happens on this mission I am also the best suited for this because I am the most like those whom we are currently intertwined. Following the events on our return to Earth, Yuka and Aidan meeting Persephone Larson and the crews albeit forced departure with Sakura Carain still on board the ship made its way toward a world which was under the control of an artificial intelligence known as Candy whom had taken over the world following the abuse by her Human handlers believing that she and her compatriots were superior to Humanity. While in transit the ship was met by a Watchers ship which was being sent to help deal with Kirin’s past, James Olend and technology that was being created that was too powerful. The Watchers sent over Misaki Hiroki. While she investigated Kirin and helped him to adjust to being a normal human following his powers being sealed the ship responded to a distress call from a Earth cargo ship and rendered aide to it. The Lavie would then meet with Lonhorn Security ships who provided us with two new crew members (Ari Mizriki and Brandon MacCloud) and intelligence on the world the group would be heading to. It was then that the FSF staged a sneak attack and killed the supporting ships from Lonhorn doing severe damage to the Lavie as a result. When we finally reached the world which they had changed the name of to New Soong Yuka opened a dialogue with the world at the direction of Sakura, Sarissa, Aidan and Koto though Candy had other plans and sent up an android; one of the worlds former administrators as a trap. When he was to be sent back I tried to play along with their games as I look similar to Candy’s avatar form but I miscalculated though I was still able to negotiate. Now we will be working with them to stop FSF and hopefully bring peace… The New Universes: DFS Lavie August 24 4566 Intermission 3: A Time for Laying Out the Future Narrated by Kiyoko Ino Lt. Trouve was pulled from the negotiations and Defender the mecha unit piloted by Capt. Layton was sent with Nicklas to negotiate; the machine did so successfully by negotiating from a combat and tactical prospective. Upon returning to the ship the repairs continued and the crew got ready to leave the New Song Colony. Meanwhile Lt. Martinez was recalled to Delta Force Command to be another member of the pilot program where young commanders command new ships; he was put in command of the DFS Phoenix the former ship of Jim Olend whom they would be transporting with the DFS Radius to meet with the Lavie. During these repairs and preparations, a number of things happened in the crew which I will cover next… So Lt. Martinez, myself and others arrived on the Lavie to help reinforce the lost crew whom died during the battle with FSF. Following this a Delta Force Intelligence ship arrived and dropped Cameron Ward, Emily Quartermaine and their intel team to further supplement the crew. If only father assigned Hikaru here… The Captain soon reunites with Emily whom is a past lover of hers and they get into a rather sticky situation with the XO. It all ends well though aside from lots of guilt and drama. Cameron also takes time to get to know Sakura Carain whom accepted a permanent role on the Lavie as the ship’s Second Officer and AMC Division Commander (basically she’s my boss). Lt. Trouve also helps Nicklas confront some internal demons and find a purpose for himself. Once we go to meet the Radius a number of the ship’s crew will also be transferred out and replaced Maybe Hikaru will join us there… thought I doubt it; father was pretty pissed when he found out what we did. We will be taking Jim Olend back to EU Command in that strange mansion in space; I have only heard legends of it… Didn’t think such a thing actually existed but it is probably shielded or something from the vacuum of space making it so people can actually be there… After all those folks can pretty much do whatever they want. The New Universes: Eine Neue Reise Beginnt DFS Lavie; Mission 7: Down the Rabbit Hole and Into the Fire August 28th 4566 Narrated by Erin Mizriki-Clark Members of the crew would reunite with those from their past, there we could be loss and new bonds formed however in the larger scope of things these changes are rather meaningless… The crew of the DFS Lavie and the combined Delta Force First Fleet have joined together to begin a counterattack against the Faith Special Forces Third Task Force under the command of Commodore Jess Zanders and recover the world of Alister IV. That is the basic summary of where things are however I wouldn’t be a very good journalist if I just give you the less than 250-word summary now would I… On the world of Alister IV that citizens were forced to fight for themselves as the Federation Security Forces abandoned the planet after the massive defeat of Armor Mechanized Corps personnel including Hikaru Ino whom barely escaped with his life thanks to the world of his sister and her friends. The two siblings begin reconnecting over the next week before combat operations commence. Meanwhile back on Alister IV a resistance group led by Sarah Colson; a Command Trainee with the Special Armored Division was making the FSF’s Third TF’s day much more difficult by engaging in retaliatory strikes with the aid of Federation Marines abandoned on the surface. Gainz soon ends up on the planet due to his own uncontrolled powers and be begins to assist the resistance after Sarah pleads with him and offers herself to him thinking such a thing would guarantee his help and save her home. Back on board the Lavie the crew continues to prepare for combat against FSF after the conclusion of Jim Olend’s struggle to be an egotistical badass whom needs to be taken out back and shot. Sakura Carain and Cameron Ward request for Hukari Carain and her staff to come to visit the ship. Emily Martinez also begins to try to make a friendship with Kiyoko Ino. Captain Layton and Lieutenant Colonel Thornton start making plans to do things with Emily Quartermaine and basically things start to fall into place for people so they can prepare for this upcoming battle… That is except for me… Brandon was lost during a patrol and presumed dead; after being told this I just sort of started to lose contact with reality for a short time there but through the help of the Captain and Colonel I was at least able to function again… From there things only get better for me though as I meet Sarissa Slane; the ship’s Vulcan Medical Officer. She and I engage in some mind melds and more personal bonding. To this point we both seem more than fond of each other and I do hope that we can count on each other for support now and in the future… On a final note; lots of other people shagged too… That is all. The New Universes: Eine Neue Reise Beginnt DFS Lavie – Act 2; Prelude: The Past That Everyone Forgot September 4th 4566 Narrated by Yukari Solaros My crew and I were sent to provide aide to the DFS Lavie and the rest of the Federation Fleet. Once we arrived however we found the fleet had things pretty well under control… That was exactly what the FSF wanted everyone to think though as the ground forces also made short work of the FSF personnel. The Lavie ground teams then make contact with Tereanna Lavie; the commander of the FSF assault forces. She engages them in battle seemingly playing with them and after leaving the first battle she attempts to covertly capture Yuka Layton; thanks to the intervention of the MSA… Another ally of the Federation she is rescued and the battle above the planet concludes swiftly; the FSF had planned on that much but not the recapture of Captain Layton. Once the Lavie’s Captain was recovered Lt. Col. Thornton, Ensign Erin Mizriki and I engage in battle against Tereanna. She loses utterly and begins her true plan to capture the Lavie and Admiral Bryce’s ship… They make quick work of the Admiral’s personnel but with all the gem users and elite forces on the Lavie her forces are swiftly defeated. The Iris (My ship) then drags away the other enemy controlled ship before it can do any damage. It was after the battle that political meetings, leaves and planning take place for the rest of the war… President Carain was also summoned back to Earth. Most of the fleet would remain at Alister IV but the Iris was assigned to escort the Lavie as was the Providence. The Phoenix was sent on another mission. The Lavie was given instructions to head to Kiru and take leave there then to assist the Alliance Government in setting up a Federation Embassy… Seems rather strange how a warship would be given diplomatic duties… Meanwhile Lumiere Trouve, Dr. Scott Johnson and Dr. Nezri were working on reactivating some AI’s that little be it known about them apparently came from the thing called Skynet… It looks like during this travel we will be learning something about that… I wonder how these people will handle my world… Category:DFS Lavie Category:Summaries Category:Sessions